Heart Without A Home
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Porque às vezes, o passado não importa. Não quando se tem alguém que ficará ao nosso lado. Oneshot, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, presente de aniversário [oba!] pra Pipe.


**Título: **Heart Without A Home

**Anime: **Saint Seiya

**Casal:** Máscara da Morte e Afrodite

**Retratação:** claro que eles não me pertencem, duh!Sim, a música utilizada é **Heart Without A Home, **cantada pelo _Nick Carter_. Sim, eu gosto de **Backstreet Boys**, algum problema? Hahahahaha

**Dedicatória:** bah, o que mais dizer pra minha escondidinha, mestra, influenciadora e tudo mais a não ser desejar um super feliz aniversário? Mais coisas ainda virão, amiga, pode ter certeza, isso aqui é só uma lembrancinha, o presentão vai vir mais tarde. Mas, bem, você sabe que é de coração, né?

**Heart Without A Home**

_**Boy I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that seen that you gotta watch just one more time  
But that smile you're wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely... **_

Já não era a primeira vez que Máscara da Morte se pegava observando Afrodite naqueles dias. Ressuscitados, perdoados, ajeitados, felizes... bem, nem tanto assim. Todos pareciam ter conseguido excomungar seus pecados, tomar decisões importantes, esquecer mágoas do passado. Todos, à exceção do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

A arrogância e o egocentrismo de Afrodite pareciam mais aguçados quando ele estava no meio dos outros Cavaleiros. Estava se relacionando mais com outros homens e algumas servas podiam jurar que até mesmo mulheres já haviam passado a noite no último templo antes do Salão do Grande Mestre. O pisciano sorria a todos com sua característica sedução, arrancando suspiros involuntários, ganhando admiradores instantâneos.

Mas para Máscara da Morte aquilo parecia algum tipo de disfarce. Não era novidade observá-lo perdido em pensamentos, o olhar azul límpido fitando o céu claro, de um dos penhascos onde o Santuário estava encravado. Era naquele momento em que o canceriano mais tinha vontade de se aproximar, de trazer à tona conversas, frases, declarações que haviam sido feitas no passado.

Porém, quando os mesmos olhos claros lhe fitavam cheios de pura soberba, ele sentia-se desarmado, enfraquecido. E infinitamente magoado.

Ele havia mudado, mesmo que inconscientemente. As batalhas, mesmo que nem todas lutadas por ele, fizeram com que amadurecesse, com que parasse de ser o sádico com senso de Justiça deturpado. As palavras do Mestre Ancião sempre vinham com força total naqueles dias em que acabara de voltar do Mundo dos Mortos. Tão fortes quanto as palavras e conversas que tinha com Afrodite.

_- Se voltarmos as coisas serão diferentes..._

_- Diferentes de que maneira?_

_- Temos pouco tempo... vamos morrer. É melhor não..._

_- Diga, Afrodite. –Máscara da Morte podia sentir seu corpo ficando rígido, a sensação de impotência lhe consumindo. Forçou o pescoço na direção do pisciano, que parecia contido, pensativo, relutante._

_- Você é uma pessoa importante. –ouviu o outro dizer-lhe em voz miúda._

_- Importante de que maneira? E para quem? –fez as perguntas, mas quando conseguiu virar-se totalmente na direção de Afrodite, este já se encontrava petrificado, olhando em sua direção. Mesmo estando monocromático, Máscara da Morte pôde perceber o brilho azulado naqueles olhos conhecidos._

_Admiração._

_Entrega._

Suspirando profundamente, Máscara da Morte resolveu que não queria mais ouvir aquilo. Não queria mais imaginar apenas. Não queria simplesmente pensar no que poderia ser. Queria agir. Era canceriano, era homem, era corajoso, era um cavaleiro de ouro.

Subiu as escadarias que levavam ao templo de Peixes. Quantas vezes não fizera aquele mesmo trajeto, esperando reações, ensaiando palavras e voltara no meio do caminho? Tudo podia ser em vão, tudo podia ser uma mera alucinação dos tempos sem guerra, dos tempos onde não mais precisavam estar alerta.

Mas eram aqueles mesmos tempos que lhe moviam a seguir em frente, que lhe davam coragem de pelo menos tentar. Não podia ser tão ruim assim, poderia?

Duas batidas breves e secas na porta do templo de Peixes e lá estava Afrodite. Em um primeiro momento olhou-lhe com impressionante surpresa, mas logo pôs uma máscara de frieza e distância no rosto, obrigando Máscara da Morte a simplesmente olhar para os próprios pés em busca de palavras.

_Sim, as coisas podem ser ruins._, ele pensou.

__

But you don't have to anymore..

If you're a heart without a home,  
Rebel without a cause,  
If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night,  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for...  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours...

Afrodite havia trazido uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças, que, mesmo naquele fim de tarde quente e atípico do inverno que se aproximava,parecia cair bem para a ocasião. Ele vestia-se elegantemente com uma bata cor de caramelo e calças brancas, os cabelos presos em uma trança de lado, escondendo a pintinha característica. Serviu-os da bebida rapidamente e sentou-se em uma das poltronas da sala bem decorada, distante do italiano, que ainda não falara uma palavra.

Máscara da Morte prestava atenção em cada detalhe de Afrodite, cada pequena curva delicada do rosto, que mais parecia uma obra de arte, a delicadeza ágil de caminhar, cruzar as pernas, portar-se. Lhe diriam que ele estava apaixonado se o vissem fazendo toda aquela análise.

Mas ele sentia que era algo a mais do que aquilo. Não era apenas uma pequena paixão tola, era algo a mais. Poderiam dizer que era amor sim, mas não apenas aquilo. Era mais. Era vontade de ver Afrodite feliz, vê-lo sem máscaras, sem desculpas. Sem o olhar perdido que pegava-se observando às vezes.

É, talvez ele realmente estivesse apaixonado e não queria dizer. Ou já havia dito e ninguém reparara.

Nem ele mesmo.

- Então... –Afrodite começou, cruzando os braços, após colocar a taça de vinho em cima da mesa. Sentiu-se desconfortável por um instante, ao ver o poder do olhar de Máscara da Morte sobre si. – A que devo a ilustre visita?

- Nada demais, não posso visitar os amigos?

Afrodite suprimiu um risinho com uma das mãos, mas o humor estava visível em seus olhos. Curiosamente fitava o italiano à sua frente, que o desconcertava, inibia, lhe fazia tremer. Começou a mexer nos cabelos por um segundo e quando o canceriano não falou nada, ele simplesmente levantou uma das sobrancelhas na direção do outro, os lábios se abrindo em um sorrisinho irônico.

- Está falando a sério? Nunca fomos amigos, Máscara da Morte.

As palavras tinham um efeito estranho em Máscara da Morte. Não deveriam afetá-lo, não deveriam magoá-lo, mas assim o faziam e ele se odiava um pouco por se deixar pegar tão aberto, tão desprevenido. Era como se qualquer um conseguisse lê-lo. E naquele momento, Afrodite parecia estar fazendo exatamente aquilo.

- Disse alguma coisa que tenha te magoado? –a voz do pisciano parecia suave, seria... arrependida?

- Não faça isso, Afrodite.

- Isso o quê?

- Fingir que você é algo que não é.

- Não sei do que está falando? –foi o primeiro a quebrar contato visual, claro indício de derrota, de fraqueza, de mentira.

Máscara da Morte suspirou em descontentamento e levantou-se do sofá. Caminhou decidido, sem deixar de olhar para Afrodite. Sentou-se no braço da cadeira, reparando no desconforto do pisciano, que se afastou lentamente, evitando estar tão perto do italiano.

As mãos fortes foram diretamente para a trança de Afrodite, que foi desfeita suavemente, os olhos, fascinados, de Máscara da Morte, pareciam se perder nos fios azuis piscina, que delicadamente caíam sobre os ombros do pisciano.

- Não finja ser quem não é. Não finja que tudo é como era antes. Não pense que não te observo, que não vejo como sofre, que não sinto que tem algo de errado. Não olhe para a frente, com a alma no passado. Nunca vai conseguir o que quer fazendo o que está fazendo.

Afrodite sentiu um aperto no coração. Será que estava sendo óbvio demais? Será que todos reparavam em sua tentativa de não se deixar levar pelas mudanças? Se Máscara da Morte havia reparado, provavelmente, sim. Afinal, aquele italiano nunca prestara atenção nas coisas a não ser em seu próprio umbigo.

A não ser que ele... estivesse...

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, mas não era um de contentamento, felicidade. Era de puro... deboche?

- Você está reparando em mim, Máscara da Morte? Estaria você... apaixonado? –a última palavra saiu arrastada, divertida e o italiano no mesmo instante soltou os cabelos do sueco.

- Seria tão horrível se estivesse?

O sorriso de Afrodite morreu no segundo seguinte que as palavras saíram da boca de Máscara da Morte. Imprevisível? Não, impossível seria uma palavra mais provável para descrever aquela situação toda. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Deveria ser algum tipo de brincadeira.

- Não pense muito nisso. Apenas... –ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras. – Aceite.

- Aceitar o qu...

Máscara da Morte precipitou-se naquele instante para cima de Afrodite, tomando os lábios finos nos seus, gostando de sentir o sabor deles, a textura macia. O sueco tinha gosto de pêssego fresco e o italiano questionou-se mentalmente se seria normal aquilo ou se estava imaginando coisas. Não deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse, que o pisciano, que parecia ter se acostumado ao breve e novo toque, oferecesse sua língua para ser tocada. O canceriano apenas ateve-se em mordiscar levemente os lábios do outro, massageando o lábio inferior de Afrodite com seus próprios, depois de acaricia-los.

Quando se soltaram, Afrodite permanecia com os olhos fechados, os lábios mais vermelhos, mais suculentos e Máscara da Morte conteve-se para não beijá-lo novamente. Sorriu suavemente, aproximando-se do ouvido do pisciano. Colocou alguns cachos para trás da orelha do sueco e murmurou levemente.

- Quando quiser se redescobrir, venha pra mim. Não é tão ruim assim.

__

I'll be a new sensation  
One you never had before  
I got a feeling if I gave you some  
You'd probably want some more  
Did you know that baby..  
You're the bluebird in my sky  
I only wanna make you happy cause  
I love to see you fly

Dois dias haviam se passado e Afrodite parecia mais recluso que o normal. Ninguém havia visto o sueco naqueles dias no Santuário, a não ser Shura, e por míseros dez minutos, já que o pisciano praticamente o escorraçara de seu Templo em três tempos.

Máscara da Morte parecia estar em situação parecida, porém ao menos mantinha a rotina de sair para treinar e resolver assuntos relacionados aos novos discípulos que chegavam para os treinamentos. Decidiu não pensar muito no dono da décima segunda casa, senão iria enlouquecer. Já havia jogado suas fichas ao apostar que o outro não resistiria a seu charme italiano ou ao seu beijo, que era tido como o mais quente e intenso do Santuário, mas havia sido em vão. Afrodite mantivera a mesma postura distante de sempre.

Imaginou quando ele havia trocado de lugar com Kamus ese tornado o Mestre do Gelo.

Aquela noite parecia ser a mais fria desde que o inverno começara, mas Máscara da Morte pareceu não se importar. Apagou algumas luzes, deixando apenas um abajur da sala aceso, enquanto olhava para a lareira acesa. Cogitou a possibilidade de ir até o templo de Afrodite novamente, mas eu orgulho falava mais alto. Lhe parecia que o pisciano não queria mudar, não se importava. E ele não podia, não queria, não iria correr atrás dele.

Porém, o que parecia perdido entrou pelo templo de Câncer, um verdadeiro vendaval de tons azuis, furioso, ligeiro. Máscara da Morte sentiu-se sorrir levemente diante da invasão, Afrodite parecia disposto a alguma coisa, a impetuosidade dele era palpável, mas o italiano esforçou-se para permanecer com a mesma expressão impassível no rosto, mas sentia que estava falhando absurdamente.

Seria prazeroso para o canceriano se as ações de seu convidado fossem guiadas pelo prazer instintivo. Mas quando o corpo quente de Afrodite desabou sobre o seu, Máscara da Morte soube que estava em uma situação desfavorável. Os olhos do pisciano faiscavam como uma fênix ressurgida das cinzas, mas o sentimento encontrado dentro deles não era de paixão ou ódio, era de algo diferente.

Desafio.

Provocação.

- Você não tem o direito de entrar no meu templo e falar o que bem entende! Você não me conhece! Quem você pensa que é? –gritou, os cabelos se desalinhando e caindo por seus ombros, soltando-se do coque que usava.

Máscara da Morte segurou Afrodite pela cintura e perguntou-se quando as formas do outro haviam se tornado tão diferentes. Sempre imaginou tocar formas delicadas, quase femininas, mas os contornos entre seus dedos eram robustos, firmes, masculinos. E percebeu que aquilo o interessava ainda mais. Um ligeiro sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Você acabou de entrar no meu templo, Afrodite. Acho que isso nos deixa quites, ou não? –perguntou, adotando uma postura irônica e defensiva.

- Não tem o direito! Quem você pensa que é? –esbravejou, os punhos indo parar no pescoço do italiano, buscando a gola inexistente da camisa do outro. Só então Afrodite percebeu que Máscara da Morte não usava nada além de uma surrada calça jeans. Corou, involuntariamente, saindo de cima do outro, que ainda o segurava pela cintura, em uma posição incômoda. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez no lugar, apenas o crepitar baixo da lareira interrompia o respirar dos dois. Pareciam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos e qualquer coisa pronunciada poderia ser fatal. Para o quê, nenhum dos dois sabia.

Mas algum deles tinha que arriscar.

- Por que foi até lá? –Afrodite perguntou em um fio de voz, sem deixar de mirar a lareira à sua frente, que parecia mais interessante que o italiano ao seu lado.

- Porque me preocupo com você. Porque reparei que você...

- Nunca se preocupou comigo. Não sabe quem eu sou, nunca soube. –a voz estava fria como o gelo.

- Afrodite, vivemos juntos nesse Santuário por todos esses anos. Como ousa dizer que não sabia quem você era?

- Pra você eu era apenas um mero qualquer. Não me olhava. Me via mas não me enxergava, era mais fácil assim, não era? O que te fez mudar, Máscara da Morte? Faz isso por pena?

- Do que diabos está falando? –a incredulidade atingiu o italiano, finalmente. Ele virou-se no sofá e segurou Afrodite pelos ombros. O pisciano tentou se desvencilhar, mas obviamente as mãos do outro eram muito mais fortes.

Sentiu-se perder novamente nos olhos azuis escuros do canceriano. Tentou fugir deles, mas eram como um ímã, um mar escuro, misterioso e convidativo. Foi levado novamente ao momento crucial de suas vidas, um que se arrependia.

- Acha que não percebo que me segue com os olhos, que quer falar comigo? Mostrar-se interessado? Isso não é você, Câncer. Você é como sua constelação: mortal, maldita. Como pode fingir sentir coisas que não sente? Eu sempre fui o renegado e quero continuar assim. Quem é você pra querer me fazer sentir alguma coisa?

Máscara da Morte soltou o pisciano na mesma hora. A guerra havia começado e terminado em poucas palavras e gestos. E ambos haviam perdido. O italiano queria oferecer sua mudança, enquanto o sueco parecia querer continuar perdido do passado. Não entendia porquê ele se sentia à vontade daquele jeito, vivendo dentro de uma concha, mostrando algo que não era.

Levantou-se do sofá, caminhando até a lareira. Os pés descalços entraram em contato com o chão frio, arrepiando sua pele, mas ele não se importou. Colocou as mãos próximas do fogo e se manteve em silêncio. Era mais confortante do que ele imaginou. Desejou que Afrodite desaparecesse, assim como a confusão de sentimentos dentro de si.

- É melhor que você vá embora mesmo. Talvez eu tenha estado errado o tempo todo. Talvez não precise de salvação. Talvez você não precise ser encontrado. Talvez... –ele virou-se para fitar o pisciano, que estava com os olhos arregalados, visivelmente não esperando aquelas palavras. -...talvez você seja exatamente assim e eu estive errado o tempo todo. Vá, Afrodite. Apenas vá.

Afrodite estava colado no sofá, as palavras ainda eram difíceis e duras demais para serem digeridas tão rapidamente. Sentiu algo apertar dentro de si, mas controlou-se, suspirando profundamente, a máscara de indiferença voltando ao seu rosto. Levantou-se lentamente, ajeitando o cós da calça cargojeans e a barra do suéter branco de linho. As mãos tremiam levemente, mas ele disfarçou ao mexer desajeitado, nas roupas.

Sorriu amargamente para Máscara da Morte, que apenas o fitava, esperando algum tipo de reação, menos o silêncio. Quando percebeu que nada aconteceria, imitou os gestos do pisciano, suspirando.

- Afrodite, eu...

O pisciano apenas sorriu, mas seus olhos não acompanhavam a falsa felicidade que os lábios tentavam passar.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, eu esperava isso. Me orgulha ver que alguém ainda se parece com o que era antes de tudo. Não me faz sentir tão só.

Caminhou na direção da porta, sabendo que havia deixado para trás um cavaleiro intrigado. Não conseguiu alcançar o batente da porta, a voz grossa do outro lhe fez parar, ali mesmo. Era um tom estranhamente seco e doloroso, capaz de magoar, de causar piedade.

- Mantenho o que disse antes, Afrodite. Eu posso te ajudar a se redescobrir.

- Eu não quero ser redescoberto. Não quero mudanças. –respondeu, no mesmo tom.

- O que você quer?

Virou-se para o canceriano e, contrariando o que sua mente lhe dizia para fazer, aproximou-se. Quando estavam frente a frente, tão próximos que conseguiam sentir a energia que emanavam um para o outro, Afrodite aproveitou para estudar seu companheiro de batalhas.

- Se não descobriu até agora, como pode dizer que gosta de mim?

Mais uma vez, ações foram mais rápidas que palavras e Máscara da Morte não mais perdeu tempo, encurtou a distância, não se importando com a prudência ou com as palavras que poderiam feri-lo mais tarde. No momento, esperava apenas quebrar a casca que de alguma maneira se formara em volta de Afrodite.

Não era um desafio, era apenas...

_A coisa certa a se fazer..._, ele pensou, antes de tocar os lábios do outro pela segunda vez, vendo o sueco fechar os olhos em antecipação pelo que ia acontecer. Afrodite não estava tão morto assim, tão indiferente.

__

And if you feel lonely...You don't have to anymore  
I'll be yours...I'll be yours..

Estavam deitados na espaçosa cama do templo de Câncer, Afrodite espalhado no peito de Máscara da Morte, a respiração de ambos se acalmando. Podia-se dizer que o sorriso não visto pelo sueco era a prova de que o italiano estava satisfeito com o que havia conseguido.

Deslizava os dedos por entre os fios azulados de Afrodite, o cheiro suave de rosas entrando em suas narinas, proporcionando-lhe uma sensação de paz estranha. Não que não sentisse aquilo, desde que haviam voltado, mas daquela vez era diferente. Não era apenas a paz que os outros haviam idealizado.

Era o contentamento por encontrar algo que lhe pertencia.

E podia dizer que Afrodite era seu, de alguma maneira.

- Eu não mereço isso, sabia? –a voz miúda e embargada de Afrodite quebrou o silêncio dos dois e Máscara da Morte franziu a testa. Tentou mover-se ou puxar o sueco para perto de si, mas os braços do outro envolveram-lhe a cintura com força, mantendo-os naquela posição.

- Por que diz isso?

- Eu fiz tantas coisas ruins. Coisas que me arrependo. E você está aqui. Você não desistiu.

- Por que desistiria?

- Porque eu não mereço. Porque eu deveria ser... por que eu voltei, por que me trouxeram de volta? –a voz de Afrodite ia ficando cada vez mais arrastada e não era do sono característico e bem vindo depois de uma noite de amor. Era tristeza, mágoa, irritação.

- Todos tínhamos coisas pendentes, você não acha?

- A única coisa pendente que tinha foi dita antes de sermos petrificados.

Fez-se um silêncio estranho. Máscara da Morte deixou as palavras fazerem efeito, mas logo soube que não queria aquilo. Não queria silêncio, estava cansado dele. Queria mais, queria palavras, que ações, queria...

Afrodite.

- E acha que depois de me dizer que eu era importante, ia te deixar sozinho? Por Zeus, Afrodite, quem você pensa que eu sou?

- Um colecionador de cabeças? –perguntou, timidamente, mas em tom divertido, não conseguindo evitar fazer uma pequena piada com aquilo.

- Além disso. Eu era um assassino impiedoso. Acha que nunca me perguntei por que voltei? Mas eu sei o porquê. Era curiosidade, assuntos pendentes, vontade de fazer as coisas diferentes e também pela coisa mais importante de todas.

- Que seria...

Não agüentou mais ficar sem olhar para o sueco. Usou um pouco de força, aproveitando que Afrodite estava cansado e entregue e o puxou para o nível de seus olhos. Fitou-os longamente, sorrindo ao ver a confusão estampada ali, misturada com arrependimento, lágrimas e uma pitada de esperança, que era a única coisa que conseguia fazer com que aqueles olhos bonitos brilhassem, mostrassem que estavam vivos.

- Nunca tive a oportunidade de ver seus olhos antes de sermos petrificados. Nunca ouvi você dizendo as palavras que disse olhando nos meus olhos.

Afrodite fugiu do olhar de Máscara da Morte, mas deixou-se ser seguro por ele. Sentia-se protegido, mas não estava disposto a admitir aquilo.

- Isso ficou no passado. –respondeu secamente.

- Você vive nele, Afrodite. Tenta se agarrar ao passado de qualquer maneira, não pense que não percebo. Age como antigamente e quer que os outros o façam da mesma maneira. Precisa desesperadamente que alguém lhe lembre como você era porque tem medo de ser algo melhor hoje. Tem medo porque nunca soube como ser assim. E odeia aqueles que não desejam mais viver dessa maneira.

Afrodite parecia ter recobrado as forças, pois soltou-se rapidamente. A distância colocada entre eles serviu para que o sueco percebesse que fazia frio longe do abraço do outro. Balançou a cabeça inconscientemente, querendo apagar aquele sentimento puro que brotava em si. Não era digno. Não era...não podia...não queria...

- Não é porque transamos que você sabe da minha vida inteira, o que quero, o que fiz, quem eu sou. Não me julgue por uma noite. Não é justo ou ao menos decente. Eu não fiz o mesmo com você, pode ter certeza.

As palavras tinham a intenção de sair como os espinhos venenosos das rosas do pisciano, mas Máscara da Morte parecia estar imune a elas, não sentindo os espinhos, apenas a maciez das pétalas.

Observou, sem fazer nenhum movimento, o corpo esbelto de Afrodite levantar-se, desajeitado, da cama, enrolado em um lençol branco e caminhar até uma chaise longue onde as roupas do sueco estavam. Estudou com os olhos cada desenho do corpo dele, cada contorno, como um escultor admirando sua obra-prima recém esculpida. Sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito.

Afrodite precipitou-se para a porta, já vestido, o mais rápido que podia. Estava cansado, sentia-se estranho, mas, acima de tudo, estava decepcionado. Máscara da Morte não havia dito nada, não havia replicado, não havia parado-o. Ele simplesmente deixou-o vestir-se e caminhar para fora dali. Não entendia porquê ainda se dava ao trabalho de importar-se.

_Algumas coisas realmente não mudam...ele ainda usa e joga fora, como eu sempre soube_., pensou, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Cogitou a possibilidade de desviar um olhar para o quieto canceriano espalhado na cama. Seria melhor que não, deixar-se levar mais uma vez era demais, até mesmo para alguém promiscuo como ele.

A maçaneta da porta estava prestes a ser girada quando finalmente Máscara da Morte se pronunciou. A voz estava decidida e firme e Afrodite, ao ter seu nome chamado, não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser virar-se na direção do homem que o chamava.

- Eu não vou desistir de você. Seio que quer. Que alguém se esforce, que não te deixem.

- Você não... –começou a dizer, olhando para baixo, pela primeira vez, suas defesas completamente baixas.

- Eu posso. E vou. Se você deixar. Se quiser. Sabe onde me encontrar. Como me encontrar.

Afrodite levantou os olhos, pela primeira vez fitando o Máscara da Morte como se o enxergasse com outros olhos. Havia pureza e esperança ali, a mágoa e os outros sentimentos pareciam ter sido expulsos ou ao menos escondidos por algum tempo.

- Obrigado.

- Não me agradeça. Apenas me deixe te...

- Redescobrir? –perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Máscara da Morte apenas assentiu e Afrodite sorriu, timidamente.

Aproximou-se da cama lentamente. Abaixou-se, os dedos deslizando pelo rosto do canceriano, gostando de ver seus olhos se fechando lentamente, recebendo aquele carinho com prazer. Beijou o centro do peito desnudo do outro, os batimentos do coração do italiano acelerando sob seus lábios.

- Você já o fez.

__

I'll be the raft in the tide  
I'll be yours  
I'll be the truth in the light  
And what's more  
And no one opens the door  
I'll be the hope that you're looking for...

Enquanto subia as escadarias para seu templo, Afrodite nunca pensou em ver o Santuário daquele jeito. A noite parecia conspirar a seu favor, apesar do inverno, o céu estava limpo, as estrelas pareciam brilhar mais e, desde que voltara do mundo dos mortos, nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito.

Contente.

Em casa.

Satisfeito.

Porque teria alguém, não para protegê-lo, mas alguém que nunca desistiria dele.

**I'll be yours...**

Presentinho entregue, finalmente! A ansiedade estava me matando. Bom, amore, o que eu posso dizer além de que eu te adoro demais? Aguarde meu email, você vai receber mais coisinhas. Feliz aniversário, Pipezinha! Espero que, mesmo um pouquinho diferente, essa ficzinha tenha te agradado!


End file.
